Las Exnovias de Mi Novio
by OmAiRiTa
Summary: No es su novio, pero ei! A quién le importa? Hiei está en una misión y Mukuro decide saber un poco del pasado amoroso del youkai. ¿qué sucederá, que vanas historias encontrará? Quieres saber? Pues lee!
1. Introducción

Las Exnovias de mi Novio 

_(Capítulo1)_

HieixMukuro

.:OmAiRiTa:.

HOLAS! Después de el –no tan rotundo- éxito de "Cartas al Corazón" decidí hacer esta porquería de fic que espero que ustedes cataloguen al menos como "bueno".

**-o-o-o-o- Capítulo 1: Introducción. -o-o-o-o-**

-De acuerdo...

**Día uno.**

Hiei se largó a el Reikai porque Koenma, el nefasto, lo necesitaba. Y yo, Mukuro, he decidido hacer algo que no debe ser divertido pero al menos entretenido... La pregunta es... ¿Qué hay detrás de este demonio de fuego que fastidia mi sueño cada que ronca? ¿Tiene un lado seductor, conquistador? Y si es que lo tiene... ¿Cuál es su pasado amoroso? De acuerdo, un día que pasó por el baño y a mí se me olvidó cerrar la puerta, supongo que se sintió culpable, porque le saqué "accidentalmente" los nombres de estas chicas... Sayuri, Feli-chan, (espacio para otras tantas), etcétera.

-Hn. –resoplé enojada mientras los escribía. –Dios! Hasta sus malas costumbres se me pegan como lapa al pescado.

_Considerando que no somos nada, si se da cuenta de que estoy rastreando a sus amantes no hay problema... no estoy siendo celosa, sólo intento saber un poco más de él. A menos que encuentre esta maldita libreta, lo cual es factible o que yo abra la boca, lo cual es aún más factible, tengo la increíble facilidad de decírselo TODO. Si, como sea, hay que considerar que Hiei tuvo un pasado antes de conocerme, a mí, a Urameshi, a Kurama, y de más, claro, un pasado distinto, no el que todo el mundo se sabe sobre Yukina, Hina, las koorimes, Shigure, no, ese no. Otro pasado. Menciónenme a un hombre que pueda vivir sin mujeres... bueno, esperemos que Hiei no sea el primero... _

_Bueno, la primera susodicha es... Sayuri. Una koorime... ¿Dónde buscar a una Koorime? En la villa glaciar, claro..._

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Yo generalmente no hago introducciones pero ahí estuvo, estoy esperando sus rr y me encantaría que fueran muchos. El título de "Las exnovias de mi novio" es en sentido figurado, de antemano sé que Hiei y Mukuro no son nada pero es una manera de ser feliz. D

Esta primera concursante es mía, si, yo la cree. Así iremos de una en una hasta terminar con las tantas.

Sea como sea, en mi fic "Hormonas" de Shaman King les hice una pregunta a mis lectoras y las que respondieron ahora serán correspondidas siendo exnovias del novio de Mukuro, es decir de Hiei. Ahora... quieres ser una exnovia? Mándame un rr con tu nombre, tu físico, carácter y cómo terminaron. (No tienes que ser tu, puedes inventar a tu personaje y hacerlo participar en este drama). Tengo cupo para 5 y me reservo el derecho de admisión, así que sé original .Uu.

Mil gracias!

RR Plz!


	2. Sayuuu!

Las Exnovias de mi Novio 

_(Capítulo2)_

HieixMukuro

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Esta vez trataré de hacer a Mukuro algo más bromista, divertida, etc. Sé que está algo OOC pero... qué se puede hacer?

**-o-o-o-o- Capítulo 2: Sayuuuu. -o-o-o-o-**

**Día dos.**

_Ok. Después de un intento fallido en la villa glaciar y de un exceso de preguntas a la única koorime que ahí quedaba recopilé la siguiente información._

_Sayuri, una niña prohibida (lo cual me pareció potencialmente imposible, pues según Hiei los niños prohibidos siempre son NIÑOS), demonio de fuego. Edad desconocida, lo curioso es que nació de dos madres, ambas muertas, sus nombres eran Sen y Rei (luego entendí porqué era niña... era hija no de una koorime y un hombre, sino de dos koorimes). Mide... 1 metro. Y pesa como 30 Kg. Resulta que la dama ¡sorpresa! tiene un jagan, pero en medio del pecho, usa una alabarda y le afecta su baja estatura. Y como dato curioso... llora diamantes. Es pálida, de penetrantes ojos verdes y cabello negro bruno, de acuerdo a la que parecía ser la mejor amiga de Hina, era bastante guapa incluso cuando tuvo no muchos años de edad. _

_Con esta información creo poder encontrarla... cerca de mi palacio, en mi palacio... es más, a esta hora debe estar en la cocina_.

**-o-o-o-o-**

_La historia va algo así... resulta que yo no sabía que Sayuri, la aludida, el primer amor de Hiei... trabaja para mí y que es quien me lleva el desayuno a la cama todos los días. _

.-Hn. –respingué –MUKURO BASTA! –odio esa costumbre de resoplar por todo.

¿Qué podía hacer ahora que sabía que esta dama tenía a Hiei al alcance de sus manos? Pues nada, no tengo derecho a nada. No somos nada... Dios! Si Hiei lee esto estoy completamente carcomida en ácido. Pues bien, lector dame tus bendiciones porque voy a ir a averiguar algo sobre esa chica...

Cerré la "bitácora" y me puse la cubierta extraña en el ojo. Mi ropa, había cambiado drásticamente pues ahora no temía mostrar mis atributos femeninos ya que todos sabían que yo era mujer, digamos que la base era la misma pero ahora me acinturaba el pantalón como para decirle a todo el mundo "La mitad de mi cara no está pero que tal esta cinturita y este perfecto trasero?"

Es cierto, desde que me enfrenté a Hiei en aquel torneo legendario mis poderes se redujeron significativamente pero, de pronto, cuando me di cuenta de que no se había ido con Urameshi y los otros por quedarse conmigo algo nuevo nació en mi... una palabra que empezaba con "v" y terminaba en "anidad"... oigan, son buenos para las adivinanzas.

Últimamente la traigo a flor de piel al grado de que estoy pensando en teñirme el pelo y recortármelo un poco más fashion. Hey! Fue broma! No soy TAN vanidosa y nefasta como la Sayuri que estaba apunto de encarar...

.-Sayuri?

.-Si, señora Mukuro?

Me aclaré la garganta –Quería saber si... no, en realidad sólo vengo a platicar.

Pareció sorprendida pues parpadeó mucho –D-de qué?

.-De ti primero, si no te molesta. –me senté en la isla de la cocina.

.-Claro que no. Eh...

.-Dónde naciste? Digo, últimamente he tenido la curiosa necesidad de saber con quién vivo.

.-¿Es en serio?

.-Si.

.-Bueno, nací en... la Villa Glaciar que queda...

.-Omite el detalle... ya lo sé.

.-Bueno, soy una niña prohibida... eso quiere decir que...

.-Si, también lo sé. Dime, qué pasó después de que las ancianas te condenaron?

.-Eh... no me condenaron inmediatamente, digamos que me dejaron vivir un tiempo en lo que comprobaban si les haría daño o no.

.-Lo que me sorprende... es que no te sorprenda que sepa dónde está la Villa Glaciar y qué es un niño prohibido.

.-Es que... como habla tanto que el Sñr. Hiei...

.-A decir verdad no hablamos mucho, pero, cómo lo sabías tu?

.-Qué?

.-Pues que Hiei nació en la isla flotante de las koorimes y que es un niño prohibido?

.-Ah... –parecía querer callarse.

.-Por favor, Sayuri.

.-Bueno, yo nací y me dejaron vivir por que era mujer. Un tiempo después nació él.

.-Eh?

.-Hiei.

.-Ah!

.-Pues, las koorimes nos temían muchísimo, creían poder controlarme pero a ambos no y corrían el peligro de que –se sonrojó de un momento a otro.

.-De qué?

.-Bueno de que... Hiei y yo dejáramos descendencia. –tenía de pronto una cara de niña que fantasea con un gran caramelo.

.-Qué tiene eso de especial? –yo de verdad no entendía.

.-Bueno, que un hijo de dos niños prohibidos no sería precisamente inofensivo.

Entonces, como una gigantesca mole de hierro puro me "cayó el veinte" en la cabeza. Claro, descendencia... JUNTOS! Me sentí hervir por dentro...

.-Y luego? –dije con una rabia incontenible en la voz.

.-Pues... Nos tiraron de la isla flotante, a Hiei en un capullo de un pergamino sellador de poderes y a mí, con la punta de ese mismo pergamino, atada de las manos y los pies. –a Sayuri se le escaparon un par de lágrimas de los ojos- yo era una niña apenas. Ruri soltó a Hiei pero no cayó. Cuando oí el grito de Hina tomé el cordón que nos tenía unidos y mantuve a Hiei en el aire unos segundos, alcancé a ver la que sería la última sonrisa de la madre de mi niño...

Mis oídos se dilataron increíblemente y un tic en el ojo sano me empezó a poner en evidencia ò.ó –Dijiste... "mi niño"?

Sayuri respingó. –Ah, no yo sólo... dije...

.-YA! No importa... sigue.

.-Hina había recobrado la compostura cuando una de las koorimes tomó una silla y la estrelló en mi cabeza... ya no recuerdo más. Supongo que Hiei y yo caímos...

.-Y qué pasó después?

.-Bien, desperté en un bosque... caminé unos pasos y me llegué a donde estaban unos ladrones tratando de quitarle su Hiuriseki a Hiei... Teniendo apenas la apariencia de una niña dichos ladrones me enseñaron esgrima. Después perdí toda mi atención pues él ya no era un bebé, ahora era un niño al que podían continuar enseñándole todo lo que sabían, dejándome, literalmente hablando, "olvidada en el fango". Era yo una adolescente en apariencia cuando él logró sobrepasar todo lo que yo sabía y terminó por ser un demonio de la clase A. A esa edad los ladrones que nos criaron hicieron lo que quisieron conmigo y cuando era ya una rutina tratarme como a un prostituta, decidieron alejarnos a el niño prohibido y a mí con el propósito de no corromper al prodigio de la esgrima. Así que una tarde ni muy fría ni muy cálida, en tierra de nadie, los malditos que nos recogieron y dieron asilo por varios años me atacaron en grupo dejándome inconsciente y alejándome de la persona que yo consideraba mi única familia, que a pesar de ser el banquete servido en bandeja de plata, jamás puso un dedo sobre mi sin mi consentimiento. Demacrada, ultrajada y herida seguí mi camino por el Makai tratando de encontrar una respuesta al porqué me habían separado de el único hombre que merecía respeto... si bien me enteré de que Shigure le había implantado el Jagan a Hiei también lo hice... me sentí aliviada porque eso quería decir que Hiei estaba buscando a su hermana melliza. Y aunque encontré a Mini-Hina no tuve corazón para decirle que su hermano le escondía que era su hermano por miedo... y que aunque ella lo conocía a él... ella no se había dado cuenta. Cuando me enteré de que Hiei estaba en el Ningenkai decidí ir a buscarlo, pero como la cosa succiona poderes iba en medio del pecho no me la podían poner porque me haría daño en el Jagan... así que no fui. Después mi rumbo me hizo caminar a estas tierras y me enteré de que tenías un nuevo general... y ¡Sorpresa! Resultó ser Hiei. Así que logré inmiscuirme en tu gran palacio como una sirviente enmascarada... o algo por el estilo. Y aquí estoy.

.-Te explayaste... es cruel... –la miré a los ojos, sentía dolor y bajé la mirada a su cuello. Una pequeña gema negra colgaba de una bella cadena de plata.

.-Qué? –dijo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

.-Lo de los ladrones.

.-Si. Pero ya no me molesta hablar de ello. Entre más gente conoce mi historia mejor me siento.

.-Ojalá pudiera hacerlo.

.-Eh?

.-Ah no... nada. Dejémoslo, sí?

.-Si.

.-Pero algo falta...

.-Si?

.-Cuéntame –dije tratando de sonar curiosa y no celosa. –Pasó algo entre ustedes? Porque dijiste "Jamás puso un dedo en mí sin mi consentimiento" Es decir que en algún momento lo hizo...

La cara de Sayuri que de por si estaba sonrosada de golpe se hizo completamente roja. –Ay, por kami-sama! No sé que decir.

.-Bueno, puede empezar por decir: si o no.

.-Creo que si.

Otro gigantesco bloque de 100 kg me cayó a la cabeza... aquellos chichones mentales me iban a doler mucho a futuro... .-Y qué? Fue formal o pasajero o simple sex... bueno dime tu! Ya no te voy a dar opciones.

.-Pues... en un principio... él siempre fue como es ahora yo fui una niña siempre... pero tengo un lado Sen y un lado Rei. Que son mis madres. Cuando estuve en mi lado Sen, Hiei era como mi hijo y yo lo amaba como una madre... por eso fue que dije "mi niño". Pero en mi lado Rei yo amaba a Hiei hasta con la última fibra de mis músculos... de un modo más... cómo decirlo?

.-Te ayuda la palabra "carnal"?

.-Ah... si. Creo que si. Pero no tan fuerte... algo más... ehmmm...

.-Sayuri, deja de divagar.

.-Erótico, no, apasionado... ¿Me explico?

.-Por supuesto! Entonces... amaste a Hiei?

.-Por qué el interés?

UH-OH! Dios! Estaba frita! Qué podía hacer para no verme tan obsesionada?

.-Yo también tengo un lado Sen!

Sayuri comenzó a reír. –No es por eso... no amas a Hiei como a un hijo. Yo puedo leer tu mirada.

.-Es imposible leer la mirada de alguien con un solo ojo.

.-bueno, en eso puedes tener razón... cuatro palabras y acabamos la conversación, te parece?

.-Si.

.-Fui suya... muchas veces...

Ok, ok. La primera respuesta es...

**Hiei tiene un lado seductor... muy seductor**

La segunda susodicha se llama... Feli-chan... feli-chan... por qué es que me suena a pervertida con cara de niña bonita?

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Weno no me esperé a que llegaran y empecé con la mía. Espero que les haya gustado.

Mil gracias!

RR Plz!


	3. Felicidad

Las Exnovias de mi Novio

_(Capítulo 3)_

HieixMukuro

.:OmAiRiTa:.

Bueno, tuvo más éxito que "Cartas al Corazón" lo reconozco. Pero equis! A quién le importa el éxito (weno, a mi) NO! Importa, mil gracias a todos los q escribieron. Lo tomaré en cuenta pero tengo la pistola en el cuello en mi casa asi que no responderé reviews,

**-o-o-o-o- Capítulo 3: Felicidad -o-o-o-o-**

**Día tres.**

_De acuerdo, esto si que es extraño ¿Quién está conmigo? Yo sé que detrás de esa pantalla intentas levantar la mano pero crees verte estúpido, apoyar una noble causa no es estúpido, apoyarME no es estúpido. Vamos LEVANTA LA MANO!_

_Bien. Anotaré todo lo que encuentre con respecto a Feli-chan._

Bueno... me estoy empezando a poner mal... Digo, no son celos, pero el hombre no me pela y resulta que se fue a embarrar con quién sabe cuantas?

Los borré, los puntos suspensivos no se escriben en una bitácora.

Si bien después de que casi a palos Sayuri me soltó a la siguiente susodicha, me enteré que estaba resguardada en algún lugar del Reikai... si, en un bosque. Digamos que no soy la gran experta en la vida de Hiei pero como Kami-sama me dio a entender llegué a el dichoso bosque... y la re podrida de mi suerte me condujo a un lugar donde la dama seguro ya no estaba. Caminé por horas gritando FELI! O la chica era precavida o quien quiera que me estuviera viendo (porque lo sentía) me iba a tirar a loca. Digamos que había un olor a fémina que me estaba mareando. Soy sensible a muchos olores, por eso sea quizás que tenía de generales a puros hombres en mis tiempos de reina. O porqué soy mujer... claro.

Algo me asustó... me senté en el piso, venía en condición de embarazada, mareada, cansada y con ganas de vomitar. Pero era imposible que estuviera embarazada... andaba en mis días, así que me despreocupé. Relajé la espalda y me quedé mirando a la nada...

De pronto sentí una mano recargada en mi hombro y la inercia y la precipitación de las circunstancias me obligaron a soltarle un buen puñetazo en el pómulo izquierdo. En cuando vi lo que había hecho y a quién me arrepentí.

Era una criatura bellísima. Era definitivamente más alta que yo, con cabellos castaños muy oscuros, casi negros, piel muy pálida, saltaban a la vista sus ojos contorneados por largas y tupidas pestañas, delgada y con un color rubí en las mejillas que si yo hubiera sido hombre... de acuerdo, omitiré el comentario.

Vestía un vestido ni largo ni corto, medio transparente color azul cielo de una tela que parecía ser más ligera que el aire. Llevaba unas sandalias de un tacón muy bajo en el mismo azul , muchísimas pulseras hechas como de espejos y un dije de cristal negro, como un diamante... pero negro.

Un demonio...si, Pero claro! Si Hiei hubiera andado con una "estúpida ningen" como sé que las llama yo misma lo hacía comerse los desperdicios de mi comida.

Abrió los ojos que hasta entonces había tenido cerrados. Negros como el ébano. Expresivos como pocos ojos he visto.

.-Oye porqué me golpeas? Trataba de ayudarte.

.-Ay, lo siento... de verdad. Ahmm... soy –me aclaré la garganta y le tendí la mano a modo de saludo- Mukuro.

De pronto sonrió, apartó mi mano de un golpe y me abrazó como si nos conociéramos de toda la vida. –Eres tú! Hiei me ha hablado muchísimo de ti!.

.-Momento. –dije y la aparté de mi rápidamente- te ha hablado de mi? Ese cabeza hueca... tu debes ser... Felicita...

.-Feli-chan. –dijo y frunció el entrecejo.

.-Si, como sea.

.-Respétame o me veré obligada a corresponderte el saludo.

.-No vine a respetarte.

.-Ah, pues vete. Porque aquí es lo único que puedes hacer.

.-Ah si? –dije con sorna.- Y qué, estos son tus dominios?

.-La verdad si, enana.

.-A QUIÉN LE LLAMAS ENANA!

.-Y a ti, a quién más? Ves a algún otro enano aquí?

.-Oye! Hiei es enano.

.-Yo era una niña cuando conocí a Hiei.

.-Ah. Entonces también tu lo conoces desde hace mucho.

.-La verdad no. Fue hace poco. Era la primera misión que Koenma le mandaba.

.-En serio?

.-Si. Digamos que yo acababa de tener una pelea con mi hermano... sé que así se oye estúpido pero mi hermano era increíblemente fuerte. Peleaba con él, lo recuerdo como si fuera ayer... casi me había matado, fue hace más de tres años. Es increíble lo mucho que he crecido...

.-Feli... me estabas contando que peleabas con tu hermano.

.-Ah si, decía... oye! Porqué te estoy contando esto?

.-Por que a eso vine.

.-Por qué?

.-Ay, es complicado... Koenma lo mandó a otra misión y me tomé la molestia de rastrear su pasado, eres parte de ese pasado. ¿no?

.-Sip. O sea que estas buscando sus "antecedentes penales" –dijo y rió por lo bajo.

.-Algo así.

.-Por qué? Eres su amante?

DIOS! Qué podía hacer. Esa clase de comentarios me hacían ponerme mal. Me sonrojé, lo sabía.

.-NO!

.-Ah, entonces? Porque lo que estas haciendo es típico de mujeres celosas.

.-Ya no preguntes!

.-No, acéptalo.

.-Aceptar qué? No estoy ocultando nada.

.-Que si no eres su amante... sientes algo por él!

.-Que NO!

.-Ahh... porque él siente algo por ti.

.-¿Cómo sabes?

Podía sentir mis mejillas más rojas que la nariz de un payaso.

.-Qué parte de "Hiei me ha hablado muchísimo de ti" no entiendes?

.-Ah. Lo siento. Bueno no importa. ¿qué puede sentir por mi si no lástima? Mira mi rostro!

.-Oye, -dijo y me apartó un mechón de la cara. –eres linda!

.-Claaaaro... y Kuwabara tiene cerebro!

.-Ay, conoces a Kuwabara?

.-No. Pero Hiei...

.-Ves? Yo no te conocía pero sabía de ti porque Hiei me había hablado de su señora Mukuro. Y tu no conoces a Kuwabara pero lo insultas porqué Hiei lo detesta porque sale con su hermana ¿no?

.-Si.

.-Bueno, ya que nos conocemos. A qué viniste?

.-A saber algo de ti.

.-Por qué?

.-Porque quiero saber algo de ti!

.-Por qué?

.-Porque si!

.-Y por qué si?

.-Siempre eres tan nefasta?

.-No. Sólo cuando quiero sacarle algo a la gente.

.-Ah. Pues bueno. Vine a saber algo de ti porque quiero saber algo de Hiei. El otro día me di cuenta de que no lo conozco. A pesar de que conozco su pasado no lo conozco a él.

.-Y por qué quieres conocerlo?

.-Porque vive conmigo, es más duerme conmigo!

.-Ay. Hiei omitió ese detalle.

.-O sea. No conmigo, conmigo. Solo en el mismo cuarto, duerme en un sillón

.-En un sillón?

.-Él quiso!

.-Ah ¿Y por qué duerme contigo?

.-Por qué yo se lo pedí.

.-Y porqué se lo pediste?

.-POR QUE LO AMO! CONTENTA?

.-Más que satisfecha. Ahora ya puedo hablarte de mi. –estiró el cuello. Y miré ese dije negro que me llamaba la atención y que Sayuri también tenía. –Bueno, decía que mi hermano era excelente peleando pero era un patán.

.-Cómo se llamaba?

.-Cuando lo recuerde te lo diré.

.-Bien.

.-Resulta que como era un patán nuestros padres no quisieron cederle nada de la herencia porque mi padre fue un gran comerciante del Reikai. Mi hermano se molestó porque me dieron todo a mí y trató de matarme. Y lo habría logrado e no ser porque..

.-Hiei apareció, salvó tu vida y te convertiste en su fiel amada.

.-No te adelantes!

.-O sea, que tengo razón?

.-Algo hay de eso. Bueno ya no me interrumpas, en realidad me salvó el guapetón pelirrojo que siempre está con Hiei pero olvidé su nombre.

.-Kurama.

.-Ah si. Kurama, digamos que partió a mi hermano en dos de un latigazo. Caí al piso desfallecida y cuando desperté vi a Hiei trepado en un árbol mirándome. En ese instante...

.-Te enamoraste perdidamente...

.-No te adelantes! Me estaba mirando desde un árbol cuando bajó de un salto y cayó sobre mi, juntó mucho nuestras pupilas y luego dijo: "Baka Kitsune, le dije que esta niña estaría bien" -Comencé a reír, de verdad me había imaginado a Hiei diciendo eso. –No te rías! –ahogué una risita y asentí- bueno, sucede que... ¿cómo se llamaba?

.-Kurama

.-Si, sucede que Kurama había ido a buscar hierbas para sanarme. Hiei se quitó de encima de mi, me cargó y le dije dónde era mi casa, aldea o lo que sea. Me llevó a mi cuarto y salió diciendo que iría por Kurama que hiciera lo que hiciera no me moviera de ahí. Que cuando necesitara hablar con él sólo se lo dijera pero con la mente. De ahí recuerdo poco, nada importante, me dieron de comer y otras cosas como esa. Comencé a agonizar y a hablar entre sueños, mis amigas me dijeron que llamaba constantemente a el ojirojo, pues aún no conocía su nombre. Recordé lo que me dijo y lo llamé con la mente, le dije "Oji-rojo... como te llamas?" y me respondió "Hiei, estás débil, ya no me hables iré contigo" algo sucedió en mi que le dije "De acuerdo... Hiei te amo". Y caí en un profundo sueño. En la noche, ya despierta, lo vi mirándome desde la ventana. Ya me sentía mejor así que me paré y proferí un leve "lo siento" me preguntó que por qué. Le dije que por habarle dicho que lo amaba sin conocerlo. Y... me sonrió.

Sentí un tic en el ojo... sonrió? Diablos! Esta chica era buena.

.-Y luego?

.-Bueno pues me dijo que no importaba. Calló un momento –dijo haciendo una pausa y cerrando los ojos-y me dijo... y te lo digo textualmente porque lo recuerdo como si hubiera sido ayer... me dijo "No te amo pero, bueno, algo así..."

.-ES EN SERIO?

.-SI! QUÉ EMOSIÓN NO?

.-Ah...

.-Ay, perdón.

.-Por qué?

.-Pues porque te agrada. A ti no te ha dicho nada así?

.-A aparte de "Mukuro, te comportas como si fueras mi madre?" no.

.-Qué grosero! Pero si tu también le... –y habiendo dicho esto se tapó la boca con ambas manos escandalizada.

.-Si yo también qué?

.-No, nada.

.-No. Ahora me dices, felicita!

.-Feli-chan!

.-Si, como sea. DIME!

.-NO!

.-SI! YO TE DIJE QUE LO AMABA AHORA ME DICES TU LO QUE NO QUIERES DECIRME AHORA!

.-No lo haré. Le dije que guardaría su secreto. Cuando se fue y lloró le dije ke...

.-LLORÓ!

.-Y luego de donde crees que saqué esto? –dijo tomando con el índice y el pulgar el famoso colgante.

.-Él te lo dio? Él lloró por ti?

.-SI!

De pronto sentí mi alma en el suelo haciendo pesados como plomo mis pies. Me caí de rodillas al suelo y me tapé la cara. Sé que es la típica escena de una mujer sufriendo pero yo no estaba actuando, no estaba sufriendo... estaba muriéndome... lenta y dolorosamente...

.-Mukuro... ay Mukuro perdóname! -No podía hablar mi voz se había ido volando. No podía decirle "no importa no es tu culpa" –Bueno, creo que mejor me callo... yo... te vi quejarte de un dolor en el abdomen... te sientes bien? No quieres que te ayude en algo?

Negué con la cabeza. Lo único que podía ayudarme era que de pronto mi rostro estuviera completo, que Raizen apareciera de la nada con su galanura de cuando fue joven, me cargara como el príncipe azul se lleva a cenicienta a el palacio, me dijera "Mukuro, eres la mujer de mi vida" me diera un graaaaaan beso y viviéramos felices para siempre con 5 raizensitos y 5 mukuritas.

.-Tu estas mal... no quiero dejarte aquí... mmm... estas menstruando cierto?

Abrí los ojos de golpe. Tan obvio era?

.-Si, lo sabía. Andas muy sensible. Es normal lo que te pasa, te sientes desplazada ¿no? –Asentí- Perdóname, yo no quería...

.-No importa, no es tu culpa. Si yo no soy o suficientemente hermosa para ser rival tuya y de Sayuri no... no debo enojarme, es lo que me dio el destino y tengo que aprender a vivir con mi cara fea.

.-Mukuro esas cicatrices...

.-No son las cicatrices! Mira mi rostro, es demasiado delgado... mis ojos son chicos mi nariz es aguileña..soy FEA!

.-No eres fea! Simplemente los hombres no han sabido ver la belleza en ti... Es más, te diré algo que va a consolarte... Hiei la ve... es más, la conoce mejor de lo que podrías imaginarte. Ese hombre con cuerpo de niño...

.-Pausa, no tiene cuerpo de niño!

.-Ah no? Es que se ve tan flaco y tan chiquito.

.-Si, pero tienes que verlo en el baño!

.-Lo has hecho, picara?

.-La verdad es que si.

.-HA! Decía... ese hombre, con un cuerpo que a simple vista parece de niño pero que no lo es, te ve hermosa, para él eres lo máximo... me dijo que se enamoró de mi cuando me vio pero que tu eras algo tan distinto que no podía describirte! Me platicó de tus cicatrices, me platicó de tu pasado, me platico de cómo vivían... pero jamás me dijo el color de tu cabello ni tu piel ni tus ojos ni tu cuerpo ni tu NADA! Simplemente no encontró palabras para describirte... sólo me dijo "Es perfecta"

.-Mientes, tratas de hacerme sentir bien.

.-Por supuesto que no! No soy alguien que acostumbre hacer eso.

.-Dejemos de hablar de mí... dime, qué pasó entre Hiei y tu?

.-Mukuro ya no quiero lastimarte.

.-FELICITA!

.-AY! Pues esa misma noche que me dijo "No te amo pero, bueno, algo así..." Cómo te digo? Pues... me... yo y él... bueno me dijo que si... ay es que... si entiendes ¿no?

.-No.

.-Ay pues que si lo hacíamos –dijo y cerró los ojos con fuerza, entonces capté y traté de hacerla sufrir.

.-Hacer qué?

.-Ay, Si entiendes!

.-No. De verdad que no.

Abrió un ojo –que si teníamos relaciones!

.-Qué clase de relaciones?

.-MUKURO!

.-FELICITA!

.-Ay pues que si teníamos sexo!

.-Es en serio? Y cómo te dijo –de algún modo no me molestaba preguntarle algo tan indiscreto.

.-Ay pues se me acercó y...

°° Flash Back °°

La cosa va algo así... vemos a Feli de niña, o sea a mi, vendada en muchas partes del cuerpo, los brazos, las piernas y el vientre, desnuda. Tumbada en una cama mirando al techo. Hiei esta parado en la entrada de mi cabañita. Entra lentamente y haciendo ruido con sus botas de tacón rojo... Se recarga en mi cama y me dice al oído:

-Niña...

Trato de mirarlo, giro mi cabeza y me encuentro su nariz a milímetros de la mía. –Si?

-Estás bien?

-Si, gracias.

-Muy bien. –me acaricia una mejilla. Me siento en la cama-Sabes? Lo reflexioné y creo que también te amo...

-En serio?

-Si.

-Por qué?

-No lo sé. Eres hermosa y tienes un corazón gigante pero... eres una niña...

-NO! –grito- no soy una niña...

-Lo eres. ¿Cuántos años tienes?

-Que importa? TE AMO!

-Quiero... –frunce el entrecejo y corrige- quisiera, porque no será posible, hacerte mía esta misma noche, mi niña...

-Hiei... no soy una niña. NO ME LLAMES NIÑA!

-Bien, eres una mujercita... Pero yo no puedo...

-No puedes qué?

-No podría, no es justo para ti ni para el hombre al que estás destinada...

-Y si ese hombre eres tu?

-Entonces seré un hombre demasiado mayor para ti.

-Pero yo te amo... tu no?

-Si, pero esto va más allá de amar, Feli entiéndeme, yo te deseo...

-Y no me amas?

-Claro que si! Lo he dicho mil veces... pero eres pequeña y no me perdonaría a mi mismo el ultrajar así tu juventud...

-No ult... ultrajar? Qué es eso?

-Ultrajar... como ofender, como insultar.

-Pero no ultrajarías mi juventud. Déjame empezar mi juventud contigo... soy sólo una niña... quiero ser algo más.

-Eres algo más... eres mi niña.

-Quiero ser tu mujer.

-No entiendes la magnitud de las cosas? Yo me sentiría culpable de arrancarte la virginidad de un trago, no quiero robarte tu primera vez pensando en otra.

-En otra? Dijiste que me amabas!

-Lo sé! Y te amo... pero temo tanto hacerle el amor a través de ti que preferiría no besar nunca tus labios.

-No me interesa! Sólo hazlo, si te convence, me harías feliz a mí.

-Feli-chan... Yo me iré pronto y no quiero dejarte sola, no quiero abandonar a su suerte a una mujer y menos si es mía... no quiero dejarte...

-Por qué te niegas?

-No entiendes verdad? Tengo miedo de no volver a verte después de esto, tengo miedo de amarte tanto y tantas veces que el roce de cualquier piel ya no surta el mismo efecto en mí porque no podré olvidarte nunca. Linda, mis pasos no me deparan volver por aquí...

-Entonces... déjame algo de ti, por mínimo que sea. Dame un beso, uno. Pruébame y si entonces decides irte sin amarme no te reprocharé más.

Hiei se acerca a mi y junta nuestros labios en un beso salvaje lleno de lujuria. Siento tanto odio en sus labios que me asusto, pienso cuanto había sentido y sufrido ese hombre y en sus labios, en su abrazo, lloro.

-Qué te pasa? –dice cuando me deja.

-Qué te ha hecho sufrir? Por qué hay tanto odio en tu beso?

-Hay odio en cada rincón de mi ser- calla un momento.-ahora debes odiarme también.

-No. También amo tu odio. Te amo y quiero amarte, por favor Hiei no me hagas esperar más quiero ser tuya y si no vuelvo a verte tendré la satisfacción de pensar que fui del hombre que amé.

-Yo... no volveré Feli-chan

-Pensar en que estés lejos de mí me duele pero pensar en que estés lejos y que jamás haya sucedido nada entre nosotros me mata.

Me besa de nuevo y poco a poco se sube a la cama, se coloca a horcajadas sobre mi y me descubre de la sábana que es mi único cobijo y ropaje en ese instante hasta la cintura. Me mira ansioso.

-Estás segura?

Tomo una de sus manos y la coloco en uno de mis senos, al sentir su contacto siento mis pezones endurecerse. Besa mi cuello lentamente. Quizás mi cuerpo de niña y mis sentimientos de mujer fueron los que me condujeron a aquel momento. Su cuerpo era grande comparado con el mío. Mi raquítico cuerpecito era capaz de experimentar sensaciones que jamás pude imaginar, mis senos en realidad eran muy escasos, mis piernas eran delgadas como patas de pollo, mi cadera era minúscula, mis brazos escuálidos, pero en ese instante fui la mujer más hermosa, femenina y sensual de mundo entero.

°° Flash Back °°

.-Si crees que vas a dejarme ahí estás loca!

.-Ay, no te voy a contar todo!

Puse cara de mojigata... tenía que contarmelo todo!

Segunda respuesta y formulación de la tercera...

**Hiei tiene, de veras TIENE un pasado amoroso...**

¿Qué tan perturbador es? Cof, Cof... Si Feli habre algo más la boca... lo sabremos.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Espero que les haya gustado! Mil gracias!

RR Plz!


	4. Te Quiero Tener Así

Las Exnovias de mi Novio

_(Capítulo 3)_

HieixMukuro

.:S.E. Omi-chan:.

Nenes! Aquí estoy de vuelta. La posibilidad de que no les guste el capi es alta. Digamos que a nadie que no sea Fernanda le gustara esto (y eso es porque es ella quien "intima" con Hiei ¬¬). Pero lean, dejen rr y si no los dejan pues (aparte de que los maldeciré de por vida) no me importa porque sabré por los hits! XD

Poema de Rosalía de Castro o algo así, se los juro que para la próxima les tengo el nombre del autor. YYH no me pertenece (y honestamente qué lastima) tampoco el poema y sahalalá. Bueno, nunca hago reclaimers pero... algo me picó hoy.

**Este capi esta dedicado a todas las locas a las que nos encanta el Koorime, que es muy lindo, muy sexy y perfectamente violable! A echar a volar su imaginación, señoritas! **

**-o-o-o-o- Capítulo 3: Te quiero tener así. -o-o-o-o-**

Felicita se niega a hablar... Y yo me estoy desesperando.

.-No, no, y no!

.-Felicita!

.-NO! Es mi última palabra.

.-Feli!

.-Que no!

Puse cara de gatito triste.

.-Y además, para qué quieres que te cuente?

.-Ah pues... no sé. Curiosidad!

.-Eres una pervertida... eso eres!

Lo reflexioné. Quizás se oía feo peeeero... –Si y qué!

.-Osh. Que estrés contigo eh!

.-Ya!

.-Es un tanto extraño...

.-Te estoy esperando!

.-Ay! Ya pues, verás... te decía que...

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

En ese instante fui la mujer más hermosa, femenina y sensual de mundo entero.

Tomó una de mis manos y la besó lentamente haciéndome sufrir sintiendo su aliento en mi fría piel. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par y entraba un aire frío a mi cabaña que me erizaba toda la piel.

.-Hiei...

.-No me digas que te estas arrepintiendo!

.-NO! Sólo quiero que cierres la puerta!

.-Ah. –se paró de mi y cerró la puerta. –Ahora... estábamos en...

.-Que estabas encima de mi tratando de...

.-BASTA! No lo digas! -Reí. –Feli...

.-Si?

.-Y si se te abren las heridas?

.-Nadie tiene porque enterarse.

.-Claro que si, te harías daño y no sabrías curarte sola.

.-Bueno, los vendajes te estorban?

.-La verdad es que no.

.-Entonces no me los quites y ya! –silencio- YA VEN!

Me alzó una ceja como diciendo "No te voy a hacer caso" pero se acercó a mí. Por el final de la cama gateó como un guepardo cazaría a una gacela. Cuando estuvo a la altura de mis pies empezó a jalar lentamente la sabana, que era la única cosa que me separaba de una perfecta desnudez.

.-Te había mencionado que te amo?

.-El día que nos conocimos, linda.

.-Eso fue ayer. -Hiei se quedó seco. Había estado besando mi cuello insistentemente pero cuando le dije la frasecita se quedó como estatua. -Hiei?

.-Eso fue ayer? Nos conocimos ayer?

.-Si... –me miró con algo de miedo en los ojos. –Oh, por Dios! Si que eres necio!

.-Feli-chan! Tenemos un día de conocernos! Te parece normal que estemos haciendo...

.-TE HABÍA MENCIONADO QUE TE AMO? -Y empecé a sentir como las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro. –Hiei... cuál es tu problema... ¿No me amas, verdad?

.-Pero qué dices? Eres... eres

.-Una mocosa más. Eso soy. Sólo que te carcome la conciencia aprovecharte me di y por eso insistes en que yo me retracte pero si yo fui insistente entonces no te sentirás mal contigo mismo ¿es eso verdad?

.-Felicia... si pudiera tan solo... romperte la cara de un golpe lo haría ¡lo juro!

.-NO ME AMAS!

.-Ya noté cual es problema. Quieres escuchar que no te amo y hacerte la sufrida y armar un graaaan alboroto y...

.-Quiero ser tuya y se acabó! –ya que los dos estábamos sentados de chinito en la cama le di un empujón y se cayó para atrás.

Hiei parpadeó un par de veces. Me rió algo de risa... una risa que no contuve para mi desgracia.

.-JAJAJA!

.-De qué te ríes?

.-DE... JAJAJA!

.-Fel!

.-DE TI! JAJAJA!

Hiei frunció el entrecejo y se paró de la cama.

.-Qué haces?

.-Mira, si vas a seguir riendo como loca desquiciada y quieres que todos vengan a ver que te pasa y que me encuentren encima de ti discutiendo si es que te amo o no... mejor lo dejamos para luego.

.-Qué, te vas a esperar a que tengamos de conocernos un mes?

.-Pero Feli... Me voy en una semana.

.-QUÉ DICES?

.-Que me voy en una semana, no oíste?

.-Cómo que te vas? No puedes irte... yo te...

.-Amo. Seguro que dirás eso!

.-NO! Yo te necesito conmigo ¬¬ No es que no te ame pero eso iba a decir u

.-Que rara eres.

.-HA! Y lo dices tú, fenómeno!

.-Fenómeno me dijiste?

.-Si. Qué no oíste sordo?

No me contestó, tan solo caminó hacia la puerta y la abrió. –Me voy.

En un desesperado intento de parar sus tentativas a escapar salté de mi cama con cierta agilidad y completamente desnuda salté a su espalda.

.-No, bebé malo! No te vas a ir de aquí sin que term... AUCH!

.-Qué te pasa?

.-Me duele!

Y de verdad me dolía! Me dolían todas las heridas de el abdomen y las piernas. Bajé de Hiei y noté como de las vendas se empezaban a notar manchitas rojas en donde mi hermano me había herido.

.-Felicita... eres una amenaza.

.-Soy... soy una tonta. Debí saber que esto pasaría.

.-Yo te lo advertí!

.-Ya lo sé... A QUE ME AYUDABAS A SENTARME!

Hiei me miró ceñudo pero me cargó y me sentó al borde de la cama.

.-Y ahora qué hacemos?

.-Fingimos que...

.-No. Nos las vamos a arreglar solos... Sólo déjame pensar.

.-No es tan difícil ¿Cómo te curarías a ti mismo?

.-No quieres saberlo.

.-Oh, si. O tienes una mejor idea?

.-Podríamos llamar a Kurama y...

.-Y qué me vea desnuda? NO!

.-Niña, por favor!

.-Que no! Cómo te curarías a ti!

.-Duele.

.-NO importa.

.-Mucho.

.-Sólo dime. ¿Cuál es el truco secreto?

.-Mi lengua.

.-¿Qué?

.-Como oíste.

.-O sea que te... lames las heridas?

.-Sip.

.-Y se te curan?

.-Así es.

.-Ah. –cerré los ojos un rato con cierta fuerza pues me estaban matando aquellas heridas.

.-Ya les digo a los demás que te abriste las heridas?

.-NO!

.-Entonces qué demonios?

.-No me interesa, Hiei. Sólo ven conmigo si? Sólo... sólo hagamos esto. –lo jalé del cuello hasta que lo acomodé encima de mi. –Y si me muero...

.-Cosa que no sucederá porque antes de ponerte un dedo encima voy a hacer que te curen! –dijo y se soltó de mi abrazo.

.-HIEI!

.-Deja de gritar o vendrán!

.-Y no quieres que vengan para que me curen? -Me miró divertido. Se acercó mucho a mi y me empezó a quitar las vendas de una pierna. –Qué haces?

.-Atenderte.

Me sobresalté, estaba hecho. Hiei terminó de quitarme las vendas de aquella pierna y me besó desde la rodilla hasta la cadera con delicadeza, luego fue acercándose cada vez más a mis heridas y cuando ya había llegado a la más grande sentí que intentaba besarme digamos "húmedamente". Sentí un pequeño ardor y proferí un pequeño gemido. Era rico, sí. Pero dolía. Siguió besándome con insistencia hasta que no fueron más que lambidos.

**Te quiero tener así,  
como si fueras de mármol,  
como una estatua esculpida  
con mis deseos y mis manos.**

Terminó su labor con ambas de mis piernas mientras yo prácticamente me moría de las ganas. Sentía y disfrutaba con ansiedad cada uno de sus besos y las caricias de su lengua.

Yo para nada me habría imaginado así mi primera vez. Pero dado el momento... pues era una delicia!

Vendó de nuevo mis piernas y luego subió a mi abdomen y empezó a besarme. Pero después de un rato creo que se le olvidó porqué lo hacía. Sentí sus besos bajar poco a poco a mi parte más intima. Poco a poco... casi con sordina. Luego no fueron besos. Hiei empezó a succionarme, levemente... ah! Casi se me olvida un detallito, pequeño pero importante¿qué digo? IMPORTANTÍSIMO!

Estaba ahogándome en placer. Sentía cada contacto con cada fibra de mis músculos y cada gemido que escapaba furtivo de mis labios, me recordaba las inmensas ganas que tenía de tener sexo... en toda forma.

**Te quiero tener así,  
como olas de mar picado,  
y que lastimes mi cuerpo  
con el placer del pecado.**

Cesó su labor dejándome a dos segundos de tener un orgasmo! Me miró a los ojos y sonrió cínico.

.-Te estaba curando. Lo olvidé.

.-No lo recuerdes.

Lo pesqué de la nuca y le di un beso pasional, húmedo y ansioso. Le fue recargando sobre mi lentamente y cuidando de no lastimarme el abdomen.

.-Feli...

.-Cállate. Trato de tener sexo contigo!

Se rió por lo bajo y me besó el cuello. Lenta y furtivamente se fue hacia mis pechos. Mi hermano había sido cuidadoso al no dañar mis zonas erógenas. ¿Que bien, no?

Comenzó a lamerlos casi con desesperación y cierta ferocidad, de modo que de vez en vez sentía uno que otro que otro mordisco. De esos que no duelen mucho pero se sienten hasta el ombligo.

Noté como distraídamente, así como que no quiere la cosa, con ganas de que yo no me diera cuenta, una de sus manos se dirigía a mi entrepierna.

**Te quiero tener así,  
como viento de la mañana,  
y que me acaricies toda  
con tu fuego en mis entrañas.**

Deslizó sus labios hasta mi pancita quitándome las vendas y curándome las heridas.

.-Que insistente eres.

.-Se llama terquedad.

Dejé escapar pequeñas risitas mientras me hacía cosquillas con su lengua.

.-Momento! –dije cuando noté que algo andaba mal. Me miró separándose de mi vientre por unos segundos. -Ven acá. Esto es injusto.

Se colocó sobre mi a cuatro patas y cuando su cabeza estuvo a mi altura colé mis manitas por debajo de su camiseta. Acariciando con detenimiento cada músculo de su perfecto abdomen. Haciendo las manos hacia arriba lo obligué a levantar las suyas para que la prenda pudiera salir, sin romperla, claro está!

Me quedé callada. No imaginas la perfección que implica estar viendo su pecho completamente desnudo, frente a ti y sin limitaciones.

Perdí el control, lo acepto. Me lancé con salvajismo a uno de sus pezones, vamos. Ya me tocaba divertirme a mi! Sin saber por qué, comencé a lamerlos, a morderlos. Escuché salir de su boca pequeños gemidos que, naturalmente, trataba de esconder.

.-No te contengas...

Se rió casi con sinceridad. Cínico, por supuesto, pero sincero. Seguía siendo injusto. Si, es cierto, traía el pechito desnudo pero Y QUE? YO ESTABA COMPLETAMENTE DESNUDA!

.-Ven acá...

Empecé a desabrochar uno a uno sus cuatro cinturones. ¿Por qué no me tocó un de esos días donde sólo trae dos? Es un trabajo de verdad! Cuando de cercioré de que todos estaban ya en el piso hice algo que jamás había hecho y que ya tenía ganas de descubrir. ¡Diablos, le bajé los pantalones a un chico! Y válgame... Ahí estaba ese pedacito de carne que...

.-Feli...

.-Si?

.-En serio quieres...?

.-YA TE DIJE QUE SI!

Cielo santo, casi lo olvido. El muchachito mientras tanto se había limitado a quedarse callado y mirarme sonriendo.

.-Ya, no me veas. Es suficientemente penoso y estresante hacer eso como para que tu mirada fisgona esté haciendo más pesada mi vida! û/u

.-Está bien, está bien. No te miraré -y cerró los ojos. HA! Dije los ojos? Cerró DOS ojos.

.-Hiei no soy tonta, por favor cierra también ese.

.-Pero Feli...

.-O te pego en la frente!

.-Hn.

.-No hagas así!

**-.-.-Fin del Flashback-.-.-**

.-A ti también te molesta que haga así?

.-Si, no es nefasto?

.-Es horrible.

.-Bueno ya, no me interrumpas,

.-A si, perdón.

**-.-.-Flashback-.-.-**

Después entré en un estado de desesperación en el que estuve a punto de gritarle mil majaderías depravadas, como "Oh, hazme tuya, te deseo, te pertenezco, haz conmigo lo que quieras, llévame hasta el cielo, hazme sentir viva, eres mi dueño" y otras jaladas peores como "penétrame hasta el fondo, cógeme, para ti soy casta y pura", bueno esa última nunca la he dicho y me la acabo de inventar así que no pregunten... casi todas últimamente salen muy naturales de mí pero siendo mi primera vez pues... ADEMÁS! Yo era una bebé como de tres años oo!

**Te quiero tener así,  
como lava de un volcán,  
y sentirte quemar mi cuerpo  
con la erupción de tus ansias.**

Es cierto, yo era una niñita. Pero vamos! A quién le importa? En ese momento el mundo entero, los árboles, el aire, los animales, las personas, TODO, debía estar al pendiente de mi porque yo era TODO.

**-.-.-Fin del Flashback-.-.-**

.-Y bueno, hay un detallito, pequeñito, pequeñito que, a pesar que de que sé que sin duda querrás saber, no te contaré.

.-Oh, no. No... no ¡NO! No me vas a dejar ahí!

.-Oh, si. Si lo haré. Oye, hay cosas que son privadas!

.-Así que te abstendrás de contarme cómo te "llevó hasta el cielo"?

.- ¬¬

.- OO ¿Qué?

.-Si. Si me abstendré.

.-Ay no! –dije y le pequé a la mesa en la que estaba sentada.

¿Mesa dije? Ah si! Es que habíamos estado platicando en el trayecto al lugar en el que ahora me encontraba. Era una chocita de madera, bastante simple después de que vives en una fortaleza, por supuesto!

.-No seas berrinchuda!

.-Para que me cuentas tanto y al final te quedas callada. Te parece lógico?

.-La verdad no. Pero esta bien, censuraré lo que no quiero que oigas.

.-WHEE!

.-Pues verás. Sucede que amaneció.

.-QUé? Te voy a matar.

.-Desperté bien quitada de la pena PERO sola. ¬¬

.-JA! Perdedora.

.-Oye!

.-Qué, hablo en serio. No lograste hacer que Hiei pasara la noche contigo.

.-Cállate que tu no has logrado tener sexo con él.

.-Ush. ¬¬

.-En fin, soy "open mind" pero se me hizo medio raro que, sabiendo que había sido mi primera vez, no estuviera ahí para decirme buenos días... pero hay cosas que se recompensan después.

.-Recompensan?

.-Se fue una semana después, osease, seis días después. Y cinco de ellos tuvimos ummm... "encuentros íntimos" ummm... múltiples.

Chiflé -Lo bueno es que eras inexperta, si no, habrían desprestigiado al Kamasutra. Ô.O

.-Sólo cállate ¿si?

_En fin. Felicita me dijo que la dichosa chocita en la que estábamos resguardadas era la "escena del crimen" y por un momento, cuando empezó a reír, sentí que iba a vomitar. Después escuché disimuladamente, así como tratando de que no al oyera, a Feli-Chan cantar:_

**Te quiero tener así,  
como la noche de ayer,  
y que me lleves contigo  
a recorrer el camino,  
de conocer el placer  
de que te fundas conmigo.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Volví a mi casa, agotada y con muchos cólicos. No es bueno ser tan vieja y no tener la menopausia aún. _

_Me recosté en mi camita y me puse a pensar que... me guste o no, Feli-chan es una tipaza y si Hiei hizo "todo eso" con ella. Jeje, no lo culpo. Al final no es que quiera atamañarme con ella, eso es imposible! Es tan alta._

_Feli es especial, a parte de que está rotundamente loca, tiene un gran corazón y nadie, por más geniales que seas sus habilidades puede opacar una luz tan pura como la de esa demente._

_**En conclusión: Hiei... cada vez me da más miedo.**_

_No hay comparación entre ella y Sayuri. La enana, en cambio es kilométricamente más egoísta que Feli. ¿Ustedes creen que si Sayuya me hubiera visto tirada en medio del bosque me habría ayudado? NO señor! Es una niña grosera y malcriada, probablemente me habría asesinado en el instante por propasar los límites de su territorio. XP_

Tampoco hay que negar que Sayuri debe su vida entera, y por lo tanto su educación, aun montón de ladrones que después casi la mataron y la mandaron a prostituirse, al diablo con su educación ¡Está viva!

.-Cielos, a veces debería decirme eso a mi misma.

Hay una pregunta que aún me ronda la mente. Si Hiei y yo compartimos la habitación, la mesa, el baño, el dentífrico, el aire... bueno, en resumidas cuentas, compartimos nuestras vidas¿entonces qué diablos somos?

_¿Amigos? Definitivamente no somos una pareja. Tampoco quiero considerarme una simple compañera de cuarto. No quiero que seamos "la jefa y el subordinado". No quiero._

Hice un puchero y un par de lágrimas salieron de mis ojos. Siempre sucede... siempre...

Por supuesto que omito terminantemente la posibilidad de que algo suceda. Hasta hace poco creía que Hiei detestaba hasta el extremo a las mujeres, pero ahora estoy dudándolo. Quién sabe, quizás es un simple macho tratando de hacer crecer su vitae sexual. O posiblemente sea un enamorado del amor que no sienta cabeza con nadie porque se siente atado al compromiso (aunque eso descarta la idea de que viva cómodo conmigo y cuando lo veo dormir puedo pensar todo menos eso). La única opción que me queda en la mente es que es un hombre como cualquier otro que encuentra mujeres distintas a las que odia, las ama y se acabó!

Quizás Hiei no es el desalmado que parece y es una persona sensible por dentro... bueno, eso está mas que claro. Lo único que me falta reafirmar, es que no es Hiei el raro. Soy yo. Yo soy la que no concuerda en su futuro y por más que trate de amoldarme a los engranes que a él lo hacen funcionar... no entro.

No quiero parecer una llorona. Ya lo entendí, lo acepté. Debo conformarme con lo que tengo porque siempre ha sido y será así. Y debería estar acostumbrada a ver como otra mujer se lleva el trofeo mientras yo di cada célula de mí para ganar. Pero es natural, en mi vida eso siempre sucede... siempre...

Ahora puedo simplemente calmarme y no entrar en pánico porque Hiei no ha llorado por mí, ni lo hará. Voy a dejar que las cosas surjan y cuando regrese lo recibiré con una sonrisa en la boca... como si nada hubiera pasado aquí.

Me puse una mano en el corazón y me limpié las últimas lágrimas con la manga de la otra. Cerré los ojos, me relajé y puse mi mente en blanco y luego algo, sabrá Kami-sama por qué, escapó de mi boca... un leve:

"Te quiero tener así"

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- FIN!**

No me refiero a "FIN" de se acabó, me refiero a fin de el capi. ¬¬ no festejen aún! Gracias por los rr a: Dani! (ei panzona!), Ed, Fanruby, Cotylovehiei (te gusta el hxm? Lee "Cartas al Corazón" plz ToT), Fenana! (disculpa que no lo haya hecho todo, es recurso para el último capi) Y Liver (hi baby!)

Mil gracias! 

**RR Plz! ToT**


End file.
